Westeros
mały|419x419pxWesteros – kontynent położony na dalekim zachodzie w znanym świecie. Jest oddzielony od Essos przez podłużny zbiornik wodny, zwany wąskim morzem. Większość wydarzeń z powieści i serialu ma miejsce właśnie na Westeros. Autor serii, George R.R. Martin, przyznał, że Westeros jest mniej więcej tej samej wielkości, co tereny Południowej Ameryki. Niemal cały kontynent, z wyjątkiem obszarów za Murem, jest zarządzany przez pojedynczą jednostkę polityczną, znaną jako Siedem Królestw, która utrzymuje wierność królowi Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi, zasiadającemu na Żelaznym Tronie, w Królewskiej Przystani. Terminy „Siedem Królestw” i „Westeros” z czasem stały się synonimami. Geografia Westeros graniczy na zachodzie z Morzem Zachodzącego Słońca, na południu z Morzem Letnim oraz od wschodu z wąskim morzem i Morzem Dreszczy. Północne tereny kontynentu nie zostały zbadane, ale uważa się, że łączą się one z biegunem północnym. Geografia i ukształtowanie kontynentu przypominają tereny Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest on wąski, gdyż ma około 1500 kilometrów w najszerszym punkcie, ale za to bardzo długi, rozciągając się na ponad 3000 kilometrów od Morza Letniego po Mur, który uznawany jest za północną granicę Westeros. Dzikie tereny za Murem nie zostały odkryte i nieznana jest ich dokładna wielkość. Tereny kontynentu są bardzo różnorodne. Są tam rozległe łańcuchy górskie, takie jak Góry Księżycowe w Dolinie Arrynów czy Góry Czerwone w Dorne. Występuje tam także wiele długich rzek, najbardziej godny uwagi jest Trident i jego dopływy oraz Czarny Nurt. Klimat Westeros jest bardzo zmienny i różni się na całym kontynencie. Północ to jedyne miejsce, w którym opady śniegu są normalne, nawet podczas trwających dekady okresów letnich. Za Murem, temperatura jest jeszcze niższa i groźniejsza, tereny te rozciągają się aż do nieodkrytych i prawdziwie polarnych obszarów Krain Wiecznej Zimy. Daleko na południowym krańcu Westeros, klimat jest gorący i suchy, Dorne jest jedynym miejscem na kontynencie, gdzie występują pustynie. Ważnymi, niepołączonymi z lądem wyspami, są Niedźwiedzia Wyspa, Skagos, Żelazne Wyspy, Tarth, Smocza Skała oraz Arbor. Kontynent jest także domem dla wielu obszarów leśnych, takich jak Nawiedzony Las za Murem. Większymi lasami na terenie Siedmiu Królestw są także Wilczy Las wokół Winterfell, Królewski Las na południe od Królewskiej Przystani oraz Deszczowy Las na terenach Krain Burzy. Westeros i Essos oddzielone są od siebie Wąskim Morzem, na którym znajduje się łańcuch wysp, znany jako Stopnie. Według legend, wyspy te są pozostałością po terenie łączącym oba te kontynenty, który został zniszczony wiele tysięcy lat temu. Klimat i pory roku Klimat Westeros jest różnorodny i bardzo zmienny, z subpolarnego pustkowia za Murem, przez pogodne wzgórza i góry, aż po ciepłe pustynie Dorne. Daleka północ wciąż wystawiona jest na działanie niewielkich opadów śniegu, nawet w trakcie długich lat, podczas gdy rejony suche na południu niemal nigdy nie mają kontaktu z niskimi temperaturami, także podczas najsroższych zim. Westeros i Essos doświadczają pór roku, które trwają różnie i zazwyczaj ciągną się przez kilka lat. Długości każdej pory nie da się ustalić i są one bardzo zmienne. Maesterowie z Cytadeli uważnie śledzą długość kolejnych dni, by ocenić, ile będzie trwać następna pora roku, ale te badania nie zawsze są dokładne i nie jest to najlepsza metoda badawcza. W czasie rozpoczęcia powieści, trwa lato, które ciągnęło się przez dziewięć lat i maesterowie obawiają się, że następna zima będzie trwała równie długo. Westeros rozciąga się dalej na północ niż Essos, więc długie zimy wpływają na nie bardziej, podczas gdy drugi kontynent położony jest na terenach równikowych, przez co jest tam o wiele cieplej. Na Północy zimy są wyjątkowo srogie. Przed ich nadejściem lordowie robią zapasy z niepsujących się produktów. Najważniejsze twierdza Północy ulokowane są w komfortowych miejscach, jak na przykład Winterfell, położone na gorących źródłach, czy Dreadfort rodziny Boltonów, który został wybudowany na zboczu wulkanu. Niektóre zamki, takie jak Winterfell mają rozbudowane szklarnie, które pozwalają im na uprawę roślin nawet podczas najsroższych zim. Mimo to, ludzie powszechnie giną z powodu głodu i temperatury, co jest przyczyną małej populacji na rozległych terenach Północy. Mówi się, że długie pory roku nie były takie od samego początku i są skutkiem nadnaturalnego wydarzenia sprzed ośmiu tysięcy lat, zwanego Długą Nocą, podczas którego Inni skorzystali z trwającej kilka lat nocy i jeszcze dłuższej zimy, by wyruszyć na podbój Westeros. Zostali pokonani w Wojnie Świtu, odparci na daleką północ i oddzieleni od kontynentu Murem. Maesterowie jednak uważają tę opowieść za mit. Historia Regiony mały|200px|Podział, występujący w Westeros: Tereny za Murem (jasnoniebieski) Tereny Nocnej Straży (czarny) Północ (biały) Dorzecze (niebieski) Dolina (granatowy) Krainy Zachodu (czerwony) Żelazne Wyspy (jasnobrązowy) Reach (zielony) Krainy Korony (brązowy) Krainy Burzy (żółty) Dorne (pomarańczowy) Siedem Królestw podzielonych jest na dziewięć administracyjnych regionów, z których siedem było oddzielnymi i niezależnymi państwami przed Podbojem Targaryenów. Każdy z tych terenów, poza Włościami Korony, zarządzany jest przez jeden z Szlacheckich Rodów, które są natomiast zależne od króla, zasiadającego na Żelaznym Tronie. Za Murem Nieprzyjemny, pokryty śniegiem obszar, niezależny od króla i oddzielony od Siedmiu Królestw przez Mur. Teren ten zamieszkany jest przez Białych Wędrowców i ludzi, znanych jako dzicy, którzy często próbują najechać Westeros przez Zatokę Lodu lub Zatokę Fok oraz przez wspinaczkę po Murze. Północ Północ zarządzana jest przez ród Starków z zamku Winterfell. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Snow”. Głównym portem i miastem Północy jest Biały Port. Teren ten jest największym spośród regionów Siedmiu Królestw, ale także najmniej zaludnionym, z powodu długich zim. Północ to również Mur oraz ziemie zarządzane przez Nocną Straż, które technicznie są niezależne, ale zazwyczaj wlicza się je w obszary Północy. Dolina Arrynów Dolina zarządzana jest przez ród Arrynów z zamku, znanego jako Orle Gniazdo. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Stone”. Głównym miastem i portem Doliny jest Gulltown. Region ten w większości pokrywa łańcuch gór, znany jako Góry Księżycowe. Jego granice zamieszkiwane są przez wrogie plemiona górskie. Dorzecze Dorzecze zarządzane jest przez ród Tully z zamku Riverrun. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Rivers”. Głównymi miastami-portami Dorzecza są Seagard, Solanka i Maidenpool. Jednym z bardziej znanych miast jest Kamienny Sept. Na terenie tym występują liczne rzeki, w tym doniosły Trident i jego liczne rozgałęzienia, w tym Tumblestone. Ze względu na położenie w centrum kontynentu, Dorzecze było miejscem wielu wojen i bitw. Niegdyś jako oddzielne państwo, tereny te zostały najechane i spustoszone przez Zrodzonych Z Żelaza sto lat przed Podbojem Targaryenów i dlatego nie są uznawane jako ósme królestwo, mimo dużej populacji i zarządzanych terenów. Krainy Zachodu Krainy Zachodu zarządzane są przez ród Lannisterów z zamku Casterly Rock. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Hill”. Głównym miastem i portem Królestwa Zachodu jest Lannisport. Region ten znany jest z wzgórz i niewysokich gór, które bogate są w złoto i srebro, co zapewnia Lannisterom i ich wasalom źródło bogactwa. Żelazne Wyspy Żelazne Wyspy zarządzane są przez ród Greyjoyów z zamku Pyke. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Pyke”. Największymi wyspami są Wielka Wyk, Stara Wyk, Harlaw, Blacktyde, Orkmont, Saltcliffe oraz Pyke. Żelazne Wyspy są terenem deszczowym i zimnym oraz domem dla walecznej rasy, znanej jako Żelaźni ludzie. Żyją oni z wojen i plądrowań oraz są najbardziej problematycznymi i buntowniczymi jednostkami Siedmiu Królestw. Krainy Korony Krainy Korony zarządzane są bezpośrednio przez króla na Żelaznym Tronie w mieście Królewska Przystań, które jest jednocześnie największym miastem Westeros i stolicą Siedmiu Królestw. Bękarci urodzeni we Włościach noszą nazwisko „Waters”. Innymi większymi miastami tych terenów są Duskendale i Rosby. Krainy Korony rozciągają się wzdłuż brzegu Zatoki Czarnego Nurtu. Do terenów Włości zaliczają się liczne wyspy wąskiego morza, między innymi Smocza Skała, Driftmark czy Szczypcowa Wyspa, są one jednak oddzielnie zarządzane przez ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały. Krainy Burzy Krainy Burzy zarządzane są przez ród Baratheon z Końca Burzy. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Storm”. Do Krain Burzy wliczają się także wyspy, takie jak Estermont i Tarth. Tereny te nawiedzane są przez burze i sztormy wąskiego morza i doświadczają licznych i długich deszczy. Reach Reach zarządzane jest przez ród Tyrell z Wysogrodu. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Flowers”. Głównym miastem i portem Reach jest Stare Miasto. Reach jest drugim pod względem wielkości regionem Siedmiu Królestw oraz najbardziej żyznym i gęsto zaludnionym, co pozwala Tyrellom na tworzenie ogromnych armii i skutkuje tym, że są najbogatszą rodziną Westeros, zaraz po Lannisterach. Do Reach wliczają się również wyspy, takie jak Wyspy Tarczowe czy Arbor. Dorne Dorne zarządzane jest przez ród Martellów z zamku Słonecznej Włóczni. Urodzeni tam bękarci noszą nazwisko „Sand”. Głównymi miastami i portami Dorne są sama Słoneczna Włócznia oraz Miasto Desek u ujścia Zielonej Krwi. Mieszkańcy Dorne odizolowani są od pozostałej części Westeros przez Morze Dornijskie i Góry Czerwone, co pozwala im na lepsze identyfikowanie się jako oddzielny naród niż reszta regionów Siedmiu Królestw, nawet zrodzonych z żelaza i ludzi Północy. Od czasów Rebelii Roberta i śmierci wielu szlachetnych Dornijczyków podczas Grabieży Królewskiej Przystani, Dorne podjęło działania, które bardziej uniezależniły ich tereny od reszty obszarów. Populacja mały|200px|Najważniejsze zamki i miasta Westeros Westeros liczy sobie miliony mieszkańców, choć dokładny spis ludności nigdy nie został sporządzony. Większe miasta kontynentu zamieszkiwane są przez setki tysięcy ludzi, a każdy z wielkich rodów może utrzymać dobrze wyekwipowaną armię, składającą się z dziesiątek tysięcy żołnierzy. Z powodu pustynnego klimatu, Dorne ma najmniejszą ogólną populację. Ze względu na nieduży zasięg kontrolowanych obszarów, Żelazne Wyspy również znajdują się na końcu tej listy. Północ ma jedną z najmniejszych populacji z powodu rozsianych pojedynczo na jej obszarze skupisk ludności, która nie jest w stanie całkowicie zasiedlić pustych terenów, czego powodem jest mroźny klimat regionu. Tymczasem największą populację ma bogate i dobrze prosperujące Reach, a zaraz za nim Dorzecze. Westeros jest tak zaludniony przez ludzi, że nie-ludzkie gatunki rozumne zostały uznane za mityczne i zazwyczaj występują tylko w legendach. Jednakże powszechnie wiadome jest to, że Inni powrócili na daleką północ kontynentu. Pierwsi Ludzie Pierwsi Ludzie to pierwotni ludzcy mieszkańcy Westeros, którzy przebyli Ramię Dorne i prowadzili wojnę z dziećmi lasu, po czym nastąpił pokój. Tysiące lat później, Westeros zostało najechane przez Andalów, którzy wysiedlili i podbili Pierwszych Ludzi na południe od Przesmyku. W rezultacie, Pierwsi Ludzie wciąż są dominującą grupą etniczną na Północy, choć sześć tysięcy lat krzyżowania się z Andalami zamazała różnice między tymi dwiema rasami. Wolni ludzie Ludzie zza Muru nazywają siebie wolnymi ludźmi (przez mieszkańców na południe od Muru nazywani się dzikimi) i nie są podlegli ani zobowiązani wobec Żelaznego Tronu. Są oni potomkami Pierwszych Ludzi, którzy mieszkali na północy Muru, kiedy ten został wzniesiony. Wolni ludzie to nie pojedyncza grupa, a mieszanka wielu różnych plemion, miast, farmerów, rybaków i wojowników, którzy spędzają więcej czasu na walczeniu między sobą, niż z siłami Siedmiu Królestw. Co jakiś czas są oni jednoczeni pod jednym nadwodzem, znanym jako król za Murem. Andalowie Znaczna cześć populacji Westeros wywodzi się z ludu Andalów, którzy najechali kontynent około sześć tysięcy lat temu. Andalowie uważają się za bardziej cywilizowanych od innych ludów Westeros. Żelaźni ludzie Żelaźni ludzie to grupa, która jest skutkiem krzyżowania się Pierwszych Ludzi zamieszkałych na Żelaznych Wyspach i Andalów, którzy ich najechali. Podczas gdy etnicznie przypominają mieszkańców innych regionów Westeros, którzy także wywodzą się z pi erwszych Ludzi i Andalów, ich odizolowane życie w niemiłym i kamiennym środowisku Żelaznych Wysp, sprawiło, że ich kultura rozwijała się całkowicie inaczej. Odrzucając kult bogów starych oraz Siedmiu, rozwinęli oni własną wiarę, opartą na Utopionym Bogu oraz kulturę, która opiera się na piractwie, sprawności w walce, a ich gospodarka kręci się głównie wokół rolnictwa i handlu. Rhoynarzy Mieszkańcy Dorne wywodzą się od Rhoynarów, walecznego ludu, który osiedlił się na terenach Dorne po tym, kiedy został wyparty ze swoich ziem przez Valyrianów i zaczęli się wtedy krzyżować z Pierwszymi Ludźmi i Andalami. Dlatego też, krew Rhoynarów jest pomieszana i Dornijczycy różnią się od siebie, w zależności od miejsca zamieszkania – mieszkający bliżej brzegów i rzek bardziej przypominają dawny lud, niż mieszkańcy terenów górzystych. Zazwyczaj mają oni oliwkową skórę i ciemne, kręcone włosy. Dzieci lasu Dzieci Lasu to legendarna rasa, która dominowała w Westeros przez nieznany okres przed przybyciem Pierwszych Ludzi. Według mitów, były to niskie i długo żyjące istoty. Nie było ich wiele, ale był chronione przez potężną magię władców natury i zaprawionych w boju elitarnych wojowników. Pomogli Pierwszym Ludziom pokonać Białych Wędrowców i skonstruować Mur, ale zniknęły z kontynentu po Inwazji Andalów. Maesterowie z Cytadeli do dzisiaj twierdzą, że Dzieci to tylko mity i nigdy nie istniały. Biali Wędrowcy Według legend, Biali Wędrowcy (zwani Innymi) to rasa lodowych stworzeń, pochodzących z najdalszej części północy Westeros. Osiem tysięcy lat temu zaatakowali kontynent i przynieśli ze sobą zimno, terror i śmierć dla Pierwszych Ludzi i Dzieci Lasu, ale zostali pokonani w Wojnie Świtu. Według niektórych, nie zostali oni całkowicie zniszczeni, a jedynie odparci i spędzają kolejne tysiąclecia, odpoczywając i regenerując siły. Ta teorie jednak też uznawana jest jedynie za mit. Giganci Według dzikich, giganci wciąż istnieją na północy od Muru i mają kontakt z plemionami wolnych ludzi. Zabudowania W Westeros występuje kilka różnych typów zabudowań. Miasta W Westeros miejscowości to głównie wioski farmerskie, ale występuje także tutaj kilka stosunkowo dużych miast. Pięć głównych miast kontynentu, w kolejności według liczby mieszkańców, to: * Królewska Przystań – stolica Siedmiu Królestw o populacji sięgającej pół miliona mieszkańców. Największe miasto Westeros, założone przez Aegona Zdobywcę w miejscu, gdzie pierwszy raz postawił stopę na kontynencie. * Stare Miasto – najstarsze wielkie miasto kontynentu, znajdujące się w Reach. Niemal tak wielkie i zamieszkane jak stolica. * Lannisport – największe miasto zachodniego wybrzeża, mniej więcej wielkości połowy Królewskiej Przystani. * Gulltown – główne miasto i port Doliny o populacji sięgającej dziesiątek tysięcy. * Biały Port – główne miasto i port Północy o populacji sięgającej dziesiątek tysięcy. Miasta takie jak Duskendale, Barrowton i Kamienny Sept z mieszkańcami po kilka tysięcy każdy uznawane są raczej za większe miasteczka, niż miasta. Zamki Zamki zarządzane są przez wielkie rody Westeros i występują w wielu wielkościach, od jednostek wielkości miast, takich jak Harrenhal czy Winterfell do małych pojedynczych budynków lub ufortyfikowanych wiosek, zarządzanych przez osiedlonych tam rycerzy. Wielkość zamku i jego stan odzwierciedlają bogactwo i siłę rządzącej nim rodziny. Największymi zamkami Westeros są Koniec Burzy, Orle Gniazdo, Pyke, Riverrun, Bliźniaki, Dreadfort, Casterly Rock, Wysogród, Słoneczna Włócznia, Smocza Skała oraz Czerwona Twierdza z Królewskiej Przystani. Zwierzęta Poza zwykłymi zwierzętami dzikimi znanymi ze świata rzeczywistego, Westeros zamieszkiwane jest także przez kilka wyjątkowych gatunków zwierząt. Tur Tur to duży roślinożerca, przypominający masywną krowę. Używane jest jako zwierze juczne i hodowlane. Kiedy Westeros było zamieszkiwane przez smoki, tury często stawały się ofiarami większych osobników. Smok Smok to duży, uskrzydlony jaszczur, mogący ziać ogniem. Wyhodowane i oswojone przez Valyrian smoki zostały użyte przez nich i stworzenia swojego imperium. Większość z nich zostało wybitych czterysta lat temu, ale Targaryenowie uratowali kilka z ostatnich przedstawicieli na świecie i użyli ich do podbicia Westeros. Ostatni smok umarł 150 lat temu. W Czerwonej Twierdzy znajduje się ponad tuzin smoczych czaszek. Najstarsze ze szkieletów smoków pokazują, że były one ogromne. Największy z nich, Balerion Czarny Strach mógł połknąć rycerza wraz z koniem, natomiast ostatni ze smoków Targaryenów – przed wykluciem smoków Daenerys – był wielkości dużego psa. Wilkor Wilkor to gatunek wywodzący się od wilków. Wilkory są jednak większe od swoich kuzynów i występują na północy od Muru, a na południu uznawane są za mityczne stworzenia. Kraken Olbrzymie głowonogi, które żyją w morzach i oceanach na całym świecie. Są rzadkie i uznawane za stworzenia mityczne, choć czasem żeglarze donoszą o pojawieniu się ich w przybrzeżnych wodach. Kruk Kruki trenowane są na posłańców i przenoszą wiadomości oraz utrzymują stałą komunikację między największymi miastami Siedmiu Królestw. Cieniokot Wielkie drapieżne koty, występujące w całym Westeros, ale żyjące głównie na terenach górskich, takich jak Dolina. de:Westeros en:Westeros es:Poniente fr:Westeros it:Continente Occidentale nl:Westeros pt-br:Westeros ru:Вестерос uk:Вестерос zh:维斯特洛 Kategoria:Kontynenty